Lily, James and a few very secret secrets
by LuLuLoLo
Summary: A story for those of us who are sick of how they got together and just want to enjoy the wizarding world. From after the 7th year ends onwards. Lily and James and the rest! Read and please Review!
1. Petunia and Vernon sub chapter

**Vernon:**

Mr. Vernon Dursley had always known he was destined for a great and interesting life. He was born to a perfectly normal Mother and Father who voted conservative and had a tendency to be rather loud after a few brandies. Vernon Dursley attended a good boy's school called Smeltings where the boys all compared their father's wages and other untoward things. Vernon Dursley started out as an apprentice at a drills firm called Drunnings and met a leggy blonde called Petunia. Mr. Vernon Dursley was proud to say he was perfectly normal and successful. Then he met Petunia's family.

Oh, don't get me wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were a charming, if slightly batty couple who were perfectly acceptable themselves it was just the sister, Lily. She was incredibly pretty with long red hair, but Vernon had always thought red hair to be a little bit witchy- not that he believed in anything as vulgar or farfetched as magic- but all the same, Vernon knew he didn't like Lily Evans right from the start.

The night he had decided to propose to Petunia and therefore become a part of her family was a night he would never forget. He had come to take Petunia out to a shoe shining exhibition and ran the doorbell smartly, admiring his own squeaky clean black shoes. Lily answered the door wearing a long and rather strange dress which appeared to have no waste line- not that Vernon was looking at her waste- she said hello and, with a look of disgust- goodness knows why thought Vernon as he admired his smart reflection in the stained glass window pain of the Evans' front door- and called Petunia who came to the door looking every bit as smart as he, with nice shiny shoes. That was when he knew that Petunia was perfect for him. They both possessed the most important fiber of all- normality.

Well, they had a lovely night and when they returned Vernon decided to propose marriage to Petunia rather soon so they could both settle down and have a nice normal family and life- just like his own. Vernon bade Petunia goodnight. She was rather disgruntled because her sister had graduated from her boarding school and was home until she and her rather uncouth friends found another place to live. Lily also had a boyfriend who was as strange-if not stranger- than she; the boy had been popping over to the Evans' house and annoying Petunia immensely. Vernon left Petunia with a special weight on his mind- buying a ring.

He chose a rather nice ring with lots of sparkly jewels on it and made sure it looked expensive and it had been it had a platinum band and everything!

He planned his proposal to be simple after a lovely meal out. She accepted and they began to plan the day that Petunia would become a Dursley. They then proceeded to the Evans' house to tell Petunia's mother Father and sister the special news. That was the night Vernon discovered the Evans' secret. It was a night he would never forget- but believe me he tried.

"Well that's simply splendid news" Mrs. Evans had said. "Now Vernon, as part of the family we need to tell you about our Lily."

Lily had spoken up then, "Mum maybe not right now…"

Petunia agreed "Yes Mum, keep Lily's freakishness out of my special day please."

Now Vernon was intrigued was he about to find out why Petunia hated her sister? He hoped so.

"Petunia don't speak about your sister that way. Lily, Vernon is your family now, you can trust him- here you tell him." Mrs. Evans pushed her youngest daughter up so she was facing Vernon.

When Lily remained silent Mrs. Evans spoke. "Vernon, our Lily is very special-"

"ly retarded" butted in Petunia.

"Petunia!" her mother silenced her with a glare "Lily is a witch. She attended Hogwarts School for 7 years learning magic and she works in the magical world, oh and by the way- magic exits"

Vernon was sufficiently dazed to mutter "Preposterous" but Lily had taken out a thin wooden stick and waved it at a tea cup which promptly turned into a mouse.

Vernon didn't remember much of the rest of that night. But he never could quite drink tea ever again- it had a lingering taste of wet mice you see.

**Petunia: **

Damn Lily! She was completely ruining Petunia's wedding plans and the fact that Mrs. Evans was insisting Lily was one of the bridesmaids at Petunia's wedding. Lily was actually living there. The nerve that girl had to just turn up after 7 years and think she could live wherever she wanted to!

Petunia took three deep breaths and left her room, shaking slightly at the thought of her sister. Lily was sitting in the lounge room with Mr. Evans talking cozily about her relationship with that damn Potter. Petunia stalked off angrily, only to find Potter with her mother in the kitchen.

'Petunia! James was just showing me some wizarding ways of cooking, its awfully interesting' Petunia shot her mum an irritated look and left the room. She went back to her bed room to call Vernon. This was what annoyed her most about her bloody sister being a witch. Her parents actually liked it! They were proud! Lily was a talking point in the family home. Petunia wondered why her otherwise normal parents put up with a freak in the family and had even talked to them about it. She got yelled at when she broached the subject of Lily's freakisms.

Deep down Petunia thought it might have been nice to be able to do magic. It was a little whim deep inside her that she would never let anyone see but it was there. She thought that maybe if things had been different and she had gone off to Hogwarts School with Lily those years ago instead of being a 'muggle' in the words of Lily's people Petunia thought she might have liked being a witch. Of course this was a very secret secret.


	2. Homes and money

**Lily:**

It was very hard for Lily to leave Hogwarts for the last time. As she clambered on board the Hogwarts express for the last trip home she looked back at the old building that housed so many memories. The good, meeting her friends and becoming a prefect, the bad: Almost getting killed by a werewolf and, of course the death of one of her friends at the hands of Lord Voldemort, The Ugly: Getting covered from head to toe with stink sap by Alice's damned Mimbulus Mimbletonia and getting hexed by the Slytherins and Potter. Potter. What memories did he fit in to? Good ones now they were together and the bad ones where she had stood up to him as he bullied people like Snape… not that Snape didn't deserve bullying.

Looking back on it she had grown up here. This great big castle stored all the memories of the people she loved best. Dorcas Meadows, who was strong and brave and beautiful with her long dark hair and big blue eyes, Alice Morgan with her dirty blonde hair and humorous view on life. Amelia Bones with her cynical views and loving nature. Then there were the boys, Remus and Amelia were always perfect together it had been this year that they had gotten together, then Lily had been shocked to see Dorcas falling for the charming but all together trouble making Sirius Black. Then, she had been even more shocked to find herself falling for the bullying toerag she had sworn to hate. Oh well, even head girls have conflicting views sometimes.

She climbed on the train and rolled back into muggle London. It was nearing 5pm when the Marauders and their girl friends rolled back into Kings Cross, platform 9 and ¾ and left the train for the last time now adults.

But enough with the soppiness, Lily had to go back and live with Petunia… well only for a while… then she, Dorcas and Amelia planned on getting an apartment in London close to where Lily and Dorcas could start training as Auror's and Amelia could start training with the department of Magical Law enforcement. Alice was going to be an auror too but would be living with her longtime boyfriend Frank.

Lily was very happy to say that James would be joining her at the auror academy, as would Sirius. Remus was taking a job at Gringott's because of his 'condition' restricting him from most things and Peter… Well, who knew with Peter? Lily didn't like to dwell over him.

All in all Lily Evans' adult life was looking as if it was going to be a fun one. She snuggled into her childhood bed feeling all warm and tingly at the thought of apartment shopping the next day with Dorcas and Amelia.

Who could have known that finding an apartment would be so hard? Seriously, Lily was entirely exhausted by 12pm when the girls stopped off at Florean Fortisques for 3 quadruple chocolate and jellybean Sundays. They had seen the most horrible of places; the last one made Amelia faintly green and smelt like stink sap (the apartment, not Amelia) they had seen one nice place but they would never be able to afford the rent there the apartments in their price range were all hideous. Lily insisted they try muggle neighborhoods as well as the wizarding ones they had already tested. It was a useless day and all three girls trudged back to the leaky cauldron, disheartened and with sore feet only to find some certain boys.

James came up behind Lily and kissed her jaw, alarmed she grabbed her wand and sent out the first charm that came to mind, which is why her boyfriend, moments later, resembled a lovely wooden hat stand. Sirius let out a whoop of laughter and walked over to the girls.

'Poor old Jamesie really isn't getting any is he?'

'Is that?' said Lily looking mortified she swooped her wand in a downward motion and James appeared again in front of her.

'Sorry!' she said weekly. James smiled

'Ah well, at least I know you don't allow random guys to kiss you in bars. I'm flattered.' Lily swatted him on the arm.

The boys had had more luck than Lily, Dorcas and Amelia on the home hunting front and were in negotiations to take on a nice apartment in Diagon alley.

'It was really just because I dropped James' name' said Sirius in explanation as to why they had so easily procured a nice piece of prime real estate.

'You're lucky with that name Lily.' Dorcas hit her boyfriend lightly on the shoulder 'Shut up you idiot' she said. James ran his hand through his hair. He didn't like people talking about his family money or suggesting that was why Lily was with him because it wasn't true. It was his parents money not his. Sensing James' unease Lily leant over to him and whispered in his ear.

'Puhlease if I was after someone for money I could do _much_ better than you!' she kissed his cheek and scooted away again.

That's when James realized that she was perfect for him. He knew that he wanted to marry Lily. He knew Lily was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Now there was the slight problem of asking her.

**A/N: Hey! This fic is going to go up to their deaths I think. If I get attached it will go longer as an AU if I don't like it then it will go down the dunny. Really not sure. New chapters should be up every week but If I don't get reviews I wont update! So ha-ha!**

**Have fun!**


	3. All growed up

**This chapter is dedicated to Lady Grey- The marvelous first reviewer of this story! Go you!**

**Disclaimer: The world is flat, Nuclear power is safe, pigs can fly and I own Harry Potter. **

Lily was pleased to say that a second day of house hunting had found her, Amelia and Dorcas a new home in muggle London. Lily and Dorcas who had both grown up in muggle neighborhoods had sworn to make sure that Amelia didn't make any mistakes in front of muggles. And so, with the normal weirdness of her life, Lily reflected she began to move on into adult life.

She was just going to bed on Sunday, the day before Auror training began when she heard tapping at the window of the half unpacked apartment lounge room. She hurried over to open the window and a handsome tawny owl flew in, a letter clasped in his beak.

'That's a Hogwarts owl' said Amelia walking into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

'It's addressed to all of us' said Dorcas who had walked into the room propelled by the other girl's voices.

Lily opened the letter and unfolded it and read aloud.

_Dear Lily, Amelia and Dorcas,_

_I hope that this letter finds you happy and safe in your new home. I am writing to invite you to meet me at the Hog's Head pub tomorrow evening at 7pm sharp. Please send the owl back with your response._

_Hoping to see you tomorrow,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore. _

'Well waddaya know?' said Sirius over at the boy's apartment. They had just read a similar letter.

'Well do you want to go?' said Peter who was over visiting but had to get home to his parents house.

'Duh Fred!' said Remus absently

'What does that mean? His name is Peter not Fred?' said Sirius completely nonplussed.

'Sorry. Muggle expression.' Apologized Remus

'Where do you get them from Moon-' began Sirius but he was cut off by James who was sick of their stupid little conversation.

'Of course we will Wormtail.' That was the end of the discussion. James had always been the leader of the group.

The future Aurors spent a sleepless night tossing and turning worrying about what was in store for the first lesson.

James dreamed of having to dance the tango with Sirius because he couldn't perform a jinx and woke up, cold with sweat. He had not told anyone about wanting to propose to Lily yet. They were only 18 after all he reflected. And yet, with Voldemort around and people dieing everyday many were eloping. James didn't want his wedding to e muttered about as eloping. He wanted it to be special but with Lily as the bride how could it be anything but?

Dorcas didn't sleep much either. She was worrying about her relationship with Sirius. She was now his longest girlfriend but he hadn't said that he loved her. She loved him but she couldn't say it for fear that he wouldn't say it back. Was it a serious relationship? She didn't know. She wanted desperately to get closer to him. But how should she do it?

Lily and Sirius both tossed and turned at the thought of Auror Academy having strings of strained dreams. Alice and Frank however slept blissfully, both riding on the high of a marriage proposal that had occurred a few hours earlier.

At 8.30am that morning James Potter was to be found apparating to his girlfriends flat, his best friend behind him. Sirius apparated into the girls lounge room and ran smack into Lily, both of them falling to the floor.

'Watch it Black! Your not the only one here you know!' She spat in a most un-Lily-ish way. James inwardly chuckled, remembering how snappy Lily got when she was nervous and went into her bedroom.

'So, I got a letter from Dumbledore yesterday' he said soothingly to her. She cocked her head to one side, a gesture that made James want to snog her brains out. But he restrained himself.

'That's odd. Amelia and Dorcas and I did too.' She said her brain ticking and becoming less stresses.

'Yeah?' said James, even more interested in the letter 'Well this one was to Remus, Peter, Sirius and I.'

Lily was about to speak when 'LILY, PRONGS STOP SNOGGING AND COME HERE' came the delightful voice of Mr. Sirius Black.

'Bloody hypocrite' said James 'He's probably snogging Dorcas as we speak.'

7 hours, a delusional ex Auror who put the Imperius curse on all of them, News of a marriage proposal, lots of squeals, more training with a delusional ex Auror and more Homework than a NEWT class with McGonagall later Remus, Amelia, Lily, James, Sirius, Dorcas, Peter and Frank and Alice who had also received a letter from Dumbledore were all sitting in the Hogshead pub waiting for Dumbledore.

Auror training hadn't been as scary as Lily thought and she was proud to say that she was one of the few who had thrown the Imperius curse. James had had much more trouble and was limping slightly from the hopping, skipping and jumping that he had half resisted doing. Sirius had laughed as James had performed the triple jumps over and over, half trying to stop himself from doing it. But James got his own back when Sirius was made to impersonate a rooster.

All speculation about what they were doing there and reflection over the day stopped as Albus Dumbledore entered the shabby pub.

'Ah hello!' called Dumbledore. They all smiled rather nervously.

'Come, come' he said quietly beckoning them over 'Now, you've all used a port key?' they nodded. 'And hold on count of three. Three two one' Lily felt the now familiar sensation of a hook pulling her from below the navel and a moment later she crashed to the ground before being pulled up by James. Lily felt Dorcas suck in her breath beside her and looked up to see that same delusional ex Auror.

'Hello Professor Moody' said Lily boldly 'Alright Evans?' said Moody. Before Lily could respond Dumbledore cleared his throat and Lily, along with the others jumped to attention.

'Welcome to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix' said Dumbledore.

'I have invited you here to ask you if you would like to join the society that fights against Voldemort. But first come and sit down. We have much to discuss.'

**A/N: And it ends! I'm not very happy with this chapter but it does what it needs to do. I realize I'm not getting many (or any) reviews but I can only ask… nay… I can BEG! Please, I'm only just starting so any criticism would be helpful. I know people are reading this (the hits) but it wouldn't take you long to review it. **

**Ok, see you. **


	4. Original cornball!

**Disclaimer: I'm a billionaire… in my sweetest dreams**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lucky little leprechaun and PurpleLight the reviewers of chapter 2!**

An hour and a half later found the same group of people sitting at a quiet table in the Crowded Leaky Cauldron coming to terms with what they had just heard.

What had they just heard you ask? Well only that there was a secret society called The order of the Phoenix run by professor Dumbledore himself and that they were all being invited to join this special society. Oh and the minor fact that this society fought against Lord Voldemort, the guy who was responsible for the death of James' aunt and her family as well as countless others. Dumbledore had told them just to think about it, and that they were doing.

'Well, I'm joining.' Dorcas broke the silence and prompted Sirius to speak 'So am I.' James knew what his answer would be 'me too.' 'Me three' said Lily smiling and taking her boyfriends hand. 'I'm joining too' said Remus and Amelia in synchronization. 'And us.' Alice and Frank were such a couple that they spoke together after the slightest look. Frank fingered Alice's engagement ring fondly. That just left Peter who looked rather sweaty. _If it will protect me from other things…_he thought to him self. All eyes were on him now. 'Yes I'll er…. Join' he said after a big breath. Sirius leant over and clapped him on the shoulder 'Ata Boy Wormtail!'

All of them took a sip of butter beer and toasted to the newest members of the order of the phoenix (in hushed tones of course, Lily made sure of _that_)

James had watched Lily all night. She was so smart and funny and beautiful, the way she just put everyone at ease and when she looked at him… my god that look was _hot_ the special smile and the beautiful emerald eyes- they shone! When Remus, Sirius and James got back to their apartment that night James confided to his friends what had been eating away at him for quite a while.

'I want to ask Lily to marry me' He said quite suddenly

'WHAT' said Sirius spitting out the fire whiskey he had just drunk. Remus raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

'What do you mean WHAT?' Said James menacingly, 'Moony say something!'

'What do you want me to say?' said Remus.

'Some positive words might be nice!' Said James 'Or do you both think I shouldn't?'

Remus shook his head 'I think it's a good idea Prongs, but only if you want to… I mean your only 19 and Lily's 18. You don't think your rushing it do you?' There was an awkward silence.

'But I love her.' Said James softly, 'I want her to be the one I grow old with.'

'Before I vomit can I just say that if your gunna be gross then just marry her!' said Sirius. James grinned. 'Alright then I will' he said confidently 'Do you think she'll say yes?'

'Yep' said Remus and Sirius together. James grinned.

The next day was a Saturday and James, Sirius and Remus went ring shopping. 'I want it to be simple but Romantic.' James would not shut up about how he was going to propose. 'I don't know what to do though.' He debated with himself as the others rolled their eyes.

'Isn't your anniversary coming up?' said Sirius with a bored voice.

'That's IT!' James said excitedly 'Padfoot you are a genius!' He jumped up and down like a hyperactive floppy haired dog.

'Well, Yes I-' began Sirius but he was cut off by James.

'Well actually you were wrong it's our 9 month anniversary in a week. It can be like our relationship was conceived then and now it's being born!' Remus and Sirius promptly pretended to vomit.

'You don't like it?' said James, sounding hurt.

Remus spoke for both of them. 'We hate it but Lily will love it.' The boys proceeded to pick a beautiful ring they were sure Lily would love and go home.

Lily rose late that morning. She was awoken by an owl that she recognized as Methuselah her own aged bird. She hastened to the window and Methuselah flew in, a letter clasped in his beak.

She gave the owl an owl treat and opened the letter to see her mothers hand writing.

_Dear Lily,_

_As you may remember it is Petunia's wedding next week and you are expected to be there. Petunia has not chosen you to be a member of the bridal party but I, as your mother, insist that you attend the wedding and sit with Daddy and I. _

_You may bring James but Lil, I remind you to wear formal attire. Not robes, dress and suits please. _

_I will also remind you to be nice to Petunia as it is her wedding day. _

_I can't wait to see you; the wedding is next Saturday but come on Friday night because it is a long drive._

_Lots and Lots of Love,_

_Mum. _

Lily sighed. Great a wedding! Her mother always did forget that she didn't drive. She apparated… Lily thought of Petunia kissing the baboon of a man then shuddered. Thank god she had James!

**A/N: Okay so still not many reviews but I'm optimistic. I've plotted up to chapter 27 so I plan to be around for a while! Next chapter I get to murder some people! Guess who… oh and REVIEW! Gosh, I'm a poet! **


End file.
